The Stronger of Our Love
by MeChwangie
Summary: Just story about Changkyu couple. Gak bisa buat summary. Happy Read.
1. Chapter 1

The Strong Of Our Love

Cast : Changkyu, Yunjae, Hanchul, and others  
Genre : Romance, Hurt, a bit Humor, Family  
Type : GS/Genderswitch/GJ

"Ummaaaa….!" Suara tenor namja jangkung memecah keheningan ruang keluarga Jung, yang besarnya bak lapangan sepak bola. "Umma, aku kan baru pulang dari London. Apa ummaku yang manis ini tidak merindukan anaknya yang paling tampan sedunia ini?" ucap namja jangkung kepada sang umma.

"Yahh,, Jung Changmin kecilkan sedikit suaramu itu. Ne, chagi ummamu sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Jaejoong umma dengan senyum manisnya.

"Umma,, appa kepala alien kemana? Aku tak melihatnya?". Ucap Changmin dengan tampang polosnya.

"Yahh, Jung Changmin. Berani benar kau memanggil My Bear dengan kepala alien. Anak macam apa kau Jung Changmin? Appa ada rapat penting di kantor." ucap sang umma dengan protective kepada sang suami tercintanya. Dengan tampang tak berdosa sang pelaku langsung kabur ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

**At Changmin's Bedroom  
**Ku letakkan koperku di sembarang tempat, dan langung menghepaskan tubuhku di ranjangku. Sudah 2 tahun aku meninggalkan Seoul. Dan meninggalkan seseorang yang amat aku rindukan. Tan Kyuhyun, ya dia adalah yeoja yang paling aku rindukan sedunia. Ahh,, galau rasanya tak bertemu dengannya. Lansung saja aku mengambil handphone ku dan mengirimi dia pesan.

**To : My Kyukyunie**

**Heyy, chagi? Besok temui aku di taman kota, ne. Jam 08.00 a.m.**

…**.**

**Kyuhyun's Pov  
**Aku mengernyitkan dahiku ketika mendapat sebuah pesan tanpa nomer. Lalu ku biarkan mungkin orang iseng. Lalu hanphone ku bordering lagi. 1 pesan baru dengan nomer yang sama.  
**Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik Nyonya Tan. Dan aku berharap kau datang tepat waktu:*.  
From : +6321xxxxxxxxxx  
**"Aisssh, siapa sih ini? Dari tadi sms begini?. Ya sudah ku turuti saja kemauannya". Gerutuku dalam hati.

**Keeseokkan Harinya  
**Dengan mini dress selutut berwarna hijau muda. Aku tampak fits memakainya. Aku langsung menunggu seseorang itu di taman kota yang dia mau. Aku duduk di bangku taman di depan kolam air mancur. Selang beberapa menit seseorang menutup mataku dengan tangannya dari belakang.

"Nugu?" ucapku, yang hanya dapat cekikikan kecil dari seseorang di belakangku. "Nugu?" ucapku lagi. Lalu dia melepaskan tangannya. Dan ketika aku menoleh, tak ada siapa-siapa disekitarku. Dan ketika aku kembali menghadap ke depan. Wooww…. Betapa shocknya diriku ada seseorang berdiri di depanku dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"Aigo,Jung Changmin? Kau kembali? Kenapa kau tak mengabariku? Ya Tuhan padahal kurang 1 tahun kita selesai di SMA. Aigoo, my darling!". Ucapku dengan rasa haru.

"Yah, evil baru bertemu saja. Kau memberiku pertanyaan yang bisa dikatakan se Gunung Fuji. Kita ke restoran yuk, aku lapar. Dan aku akan mentraktirmu," ungkapku dengan senyum yang sumringah.

"Yahh, pabbo! Sebenarnya kekasihmu itu aku apa makanan sih? Aisssh,,Food Monster! Tak menjawab, malah ngajak makan. Kajja kita pergi!" ungkapku dengan ketus.

"Chagi, kiss me!" kataku dengan manja kepada yeojachinguku.

Chupp..

"Sudah kan? Kajja!" ajakku

"Kok di pipi sih?" ucapku dengan raut muka yang ku buat sekesal mungkin.

**At Restourant**

"Nah, baby sekarang kau pesan makanan apa yang kau mau. Aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucapku dengan penuh kesombongan.

"Okeee, Minnie chagi. Aku akan pesan makanan yang banyak. Gomawo ne, Chagi." Ucapku penuh semangat.

***Sehabis makan***

"Omo! My baby Kyu, aku lupa tak membawa dompet. Ini gimana? Apakah kau mau membyarnya, sayang?" ucap Changmin dengan tampang memelas.

"Ck'ck aissh, pabbo kau Jung Changmin! Tadi kau bilang mau mentraktirku, eh ternyata ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang membayarnya. Arraso!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan kesalnya ke kekasihnya yang jelma'an Seoul Tower yang pabbo itu.

"Hehehe, gomawo yeopo! Mari ku antar kau pulang. Kajja,ne baby!" ucap Changmin dengan semangatnya sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

**At Kyuhyun's House**

"Ne, baby sudah sampai. Ayo turun, kajja!. Ucap Changmin.

Wah, ternyata ada ummanya Kyuhyun. Aku sapa aja ah. Sembari menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun aku masuk rumah Kyuhyun yang aku anggap seperti rumah kedua.

"Anyeong, Chullie umma. Aku rindu padamu jebal." Aku barlari kecil untuk memeluk Chullie umma yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu utama rumah Kyuhyun.

"Appo, lepas Pabbo. Kau membuatku hampir tak dapat bernapas. Ne, Ummamu yang cantik ini juga merindukanmu Jebal, baby!" ucap Heechul dengan girangnya.

Ahh, melihat umma sama Minnie berpelukan membuatku iritasi saja. Ah, jika sudah bertemu mereka pasti melupakan aku.*poor Kyuhyun*

"Ne, Chullie umma. Mana China ahjussi? Kok gak ada yah." Ucapku dengan confused.

"Kau lupa pabbo, ahjussimu kan sedang rapat dengan appa beruangmu itu, Baby."

"Oh, ne Chulllie umma. Tapi kemana My baby Kyu kok tidak ada.?"

"Mungkin dia ke kamarnya, karena kita tadi tidak mengajaknya bicara. Hehe"

"Ya udah Chullie umma, aku ke kamar Kyu dulu."

**Jaejoong's Side**

Aduh,, bocah cagak itu kemana ya? Udah hampir jam 8 malam kok belum dating. Mana sebentar lagi My Baby Bear pulang lagi. Aduh Minnie, udah nomornya tak aktif. Keluar tak berpamitan. Ku kira di London 2 tahun dapat merubah sifatnya. Dari tadi aku tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Ahh, aku duduk di sofa saja.

Ceklekk…

"Minnie, chagi kemana… .. Eh, My Bear. Aku merindukanmu."

"Nado, chagi. Mmm.. memang Minnie kemana?"

"Entahlah, aku capek dari tadi menunggunya."

"Saking bingungnya sampe lupa tak member evening kiss."

Cupp….

Aku mencium bibirnya sekilas. Dan membantu melepaskan sepatu dan dasinya. Ohh, Yunnie hanya melihat wajahmu saja. Kau bisa membuatku seedikit menghilangkan rasa cemasku kepada anak semata wayangku.

…

"Umma ku yang manis, anak mu yang tampan ini pulang." Dengan suara tenorku aku manyapa ummaku dari luar rumaah dan memasuki rumahku.

"Aissh, pabbo jangan teriak-teriak! Seperti di hutan saja."

"Appa Bear bogoshipo!" aku berlari sambil memeluknya.

"Minnie, ummamu sedang tidur. Jangan teriak-teriak. Ummamu sangat kelelahan menunggumu pulang sampai tertidur di sofa ruang tamu ini."

"Mian, appa. Aku ke kamar ne. Good Night."

**At DBSK Senior High School**

Tettt tet tet…*_seperti bel masuk sekolahku_*

Bel pun berbunyi aku memasuki kelasku dengan malasnya. Karena ummaku menyita PSPku. Ahh, malangnya nasibku.

"Yo,, Kyunie. Wae?"

"Tak ada apa-apa Bebek."

"Aissh,, kau tak bisa bohong padaku. Cepat ceritakan, Kyunie!"

"Arraso, PSPku disita umma. Karena tadi malam aku main PSP sampe jam 3. Dan bangun pukul 7. Lalu ummaku murka. Kau tau sendirikan apa akibatnya" ceritaku dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Ya udah aku kembali ke bangku ku dulu. Karena seosangmin sudah dating tuh. Eh, Taeminie tak masuk. Kau duduk sendiri lagi yah!"ucap Junsu dan meninggalkan bangku Kyuhyun dan menuju bangkunya yang sudah ada Yoochun kekasihnya yang setia menunggu Junsu menempelkan duckbutt nya di kursinya.

"Pay attention all! Di sini kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari London. Ayo, anak muda kenalkan namamu." Ucap sang seosangmin.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Jung Changmin imnida. Salam kenal." Ucapku dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat yeoja-yeoja itu mimisan. Ahh, lupakan. Di sinikan ada My Baby.

"Nah, Jung Changmin. Kau duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Dan untuk Taemin, suruh dia duduk di sebelah Karam jika dia sudah masuk." Ucap sang Seosangmin.

Tetttt tettt tettt tettt…..

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Dan para siswa berlalu lalang untuk pulang. Lain dengan pasangan ini. Dia malah assyik di atas atap kelas. Karena bolos mata pelajaran Ekonomi. Yang membuat mereka sibuk akan menghitung, bagi Kyuhyun Ekonomi berbeda dengan Mtematika (_pelajaran favoritenya_). Dia sangat malas mengikuti pelajaran tersebut, lalu dia membolos mengajak Changmin.

"Ahh, Minnie. Kau tau gadis bernama Karam.?"

"Molla."

"Aisssh, yeoja yang duduk sendirian tadi loh!"

"Ohh, ne. Wae?"

"Anniya."

Chupp

"Yahh, Minnie. Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Geram Kyuhyun.

"Salah sendiri tak mau cerita!" ucapku dengan manja.

"Arraso, aku tak suka tatapannya kepadamu tadi. Aku lihat dia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikmu." Ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ahh, kau cemburu yah?" lalu aku kabur dengan mngejeknya

" Yah, Jung Changmin. Jangan kabur kau!"

**At DBSK's Parking Lot**

"Awass,,!"

Hampir saja yeoja ini tertabrak. Dengan sigap aku menarik tubuhnya. Dan apa yang terjadi. Dia malah memelukku. Dia terlihat sangat Shock. Dan aku pun membalas pelukannya.

"Sudah, jangan takut. Lain kali hati-hati ne." aku berkata seperti ini sambil mengelus-elus punggunnya.

Tak sadarkah oleh Changmin. Jika Kyuhyun sedang melihatnya diseberang jalan. Itu karena Changmin membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dan Karam pun tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun menitihkan air matanya karena melihat kejadian ini. "Mungkin dia salah paham, Haha" ungakp Karam dalam hati. Tapi Brukkk,,, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan bukunya di tempat. Karena saking banyaknya buku yang ia bawa. Kontan Changmin menoleh.

"Kyu, kyu, Kyunie. Berhenti! Tunggu aku. Dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Aku tak peduli dengan penjelasanmu Jung Chnagmin!"

Jadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diparkiran tersebut. Parkiran tersebut sangatlah luas. Jadi banyak siswa-siswa yang melewati parkiran dengan mobil maupun sepeda motor. Dan hal yang tidak diingan pun terjadi. Karena saking fokusnya berlari, Kyuhyun tak melihat di sekitarnya dan,,

BRUKKK, Awww…..

"Kyu….?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

NB: Wah, Gj beud. Ini cerita radak aneh. Hoho. Semua yang uke jadi cewek yah! Karena ini Genderswitch. Gomawo  
*Like & Comment yah!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : The Stronger of Our Love**

**Pairing : Changkyu, Yunjae, Hanchul, etc**

**Genre :Romance, **

**Rate : T**

**Warning : TYPO(S), Cerita pasaran. Kesamaan tokoh dan watak bukan untuk disengajakan. Genderswitch for uke here. Bacanya pelan-pelan agar tidak confused ne.**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

Tak sadarkah Changmin. Jika Kyuhyun sedang melihatnya diseberang jalan. Itu karena Changmin membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dan Karam pun tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun menitihkan air matanya karena melihat kejadian ini. "Mungkin dia salah paham, Haha" ungakp Karam dalam hati. Tapi Brukkk,,, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan bukunya di tempat. Karena saking banyaknya buku yang ia bawa. Kontan Changmin menoleh.

"Kyu, kyu, Kyunie. Berhenti! Tunggu aku. Dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Aku tak peduli dengan penjelasanmu Jung Chnagmin!"

Jadilah aksi kejar-kejaran diparkiran tersebut. Parkiran tersebut sangatlah luas. Jadi banyak siswa-siswa yang melewati parkiran dengan mobil maupun sepeda motor. Dan hal yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi. Karena saking fokusnya berlari, Kyuhyun tak melihat di sekitarnya dan,,

BRUKKK, Awww…..

"Kyu….?"

**Chapter 2**

**Changmin's Pov**

Aku kebingungan akan keadaan Kyuhyun, aku berusaha sabar akan kejadian ini. Tapi, pabo pabo! Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Aku membenturkan kepalaku pada dinding rumah sakit. Dimana aku membawa Kyuhyun setelah kejadian yang tak pernah ku bayangkan terjadi. Sudah hampir 1 jam aku menunggunya. Tapi, dokter pun tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Sampai umma dan appa bear ku datang.

**Normal Pov**

"Yah, Minnie chagiya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada My Sweetie Kyu?" Jaejoong menggoyang-nggoyangkan bahu anaknya yang tampan itu dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

"Sudahlah Boo, jangan tanya Minnie dulu. Dia pasti sedih dan shock akan kejadian ini. Sabarlah Boo! Kita tunggu kepastian dari dokter dulu." Ucap appa Jung dengan penuh kewibawaan.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Chullie eonnie tahu tentang ini. Bisa-bisa anakku yang tampan ini wajahnya akan jadi mirip aspal (?). Andweee, aku tak mau anakku yang tampan ini jadi jelek. ANDWEE!" Teriak Jaejoong kepada sang beruang tercinta.

"Sudahlah, Boo! Jangan berlebih- ..." ucap appa Jung terputus karena terdengan suara pintu terbuka.

**Ceklèkk..**

"Permisi, siapa keluarga dari pasien ini?" Ucap Dokter Kibum.

"Saya, Dok!" Ucap appa Jung.

"Appa, tapi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab appa. Jadi izinkan aku yang menjadi wakil dari keluarga My Baby Kyu." Ucap Changmin dengan tegas.

"Ne, appa menurut padamu. Appa akan pergi dulu bersama ummamu. Sembari menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter. Dan, jika ada apa-apa, hubungi appa dan umma ne?" Ucap Yunho yang langsung diangguki oleh Changmin.

"Mari Changmin-ssi anda ikut saya ke ruangan saya. Permisi" Ucap Dokter Kibum.

**Dr. Kibum's Room**

"MWO! Salah satu saraf otaknya sedikit terganggu? Kenapa bisa terjadi?" Tanya Changmin dengan raut muka yang terlihat 100% pabbo.

"Ini terjadi karena waktu Kyuhyun kecelakaan, kepala nya terbentur aspal sedikit keras. Dan membuat saraf otaknya sedikit terganggu." Ucap .

"Tapi dia tidak apa-apakan, Dok? Tidak sampai amnesia kan?" Tanya Changmin dengan raut muka yang kebingungan.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun-ssi tidak amnesia. Hanya saja sifat/sikapnya mungkin akan berubah sedikit banyak karena benturan itu." Ungkap Dr. Kibum.

"Mwooo! Apa yang terjadi pada my evil daughter saeng? Apa kau hanya bercanda?" Tanya Heechul pada Jaejoong lewat telpon.

"Tidak, Chullie eonnie. Kyunie sweety memang dia ada di International Seoul Hospital dengan Changmin. Tapi eonnie jangan tuduh My Minnie Chagiya ne. Kita berdoa saja, semoga Kyunie baik-baik saja".

"Ne, tapi jika sesuatu yang parah terjadi pada My evil daughter. Anakmu akan jadi tawananku seumur hidup,ne?" Balas Heechul dengan nada dibuat sedikit geram khas ratu iblis yang sedang mengamuk.

"Andwee, jangan sakiti anakku. Dia anak satu-satunya yang aku punya eonnie!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada melas.

"Ne, saengie. Berdoa sajalah ne!"

Telpon pun langsung di putus sepihak oleh Heechul. Segera ia mengajak suami Cinanya menuju rumah sakit. Karena mendengar kabar dari saeng nya yang sedikit -err- kekanak-kanakan akan musibah yang menimpa anak Setannya itu. Dia jadi khawatir akan keadaan Kyuhyun.

**International Seoul Hospital**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, karena mendengar suara lenguhan seseorang.

"Eunghh, dimana aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Honey, kamu sedang ada di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Wae? ... ANDWEEEE!" Sontak Kyuhyun langsung memelukku erat.

"Wae, chagi? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya ku dengan tampang bingung. Kenapa dia memelukku erat sekali? Ah biarlah, aku kan senang juga kalau dia peluk. Hehe:D

"Minnie chagi, tidak boleh peluk-peluk yeoja lain selain Kyunie, ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sangat manja.

Apaaaa? Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi seperti ini? Manja sekali. Biasanya Kyuhyun kan hanya diam, tertawa, ketus, menangis jika tentang aku. Hehe.:-) :-)

"Ne, yeopo. Minnie tidak akan peluk-peluk yeoja lain selain Kyunie." Ucapku dengan sedikit err aneh.

"Ahh,, Kyunie sayang banget sama Minnie. Tapi kenapa Kyunie di rumah sakit? Apa gara-gara yeoja serigala?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"Yeoja serigala, siapa?"

"Yeoja serigala ya Yeoja serigala, Minnie." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pinggang Changmin.

**Ceklek...**

Pintu terbuka. Tibalah 2 yeoja dan 2 namja yang tak asing dimata mereka berdua.

"Chullie ummaaaa yeoppo bogoshippo! Sini peluk Kyunie!" Panggil Kyuhyun yg ditanggapi dengan tampang cengo Umma & Appa Kyuhyun, serta Umma Jung, dan Appa Jung.

"Nado ne, honey. Honey, tidak kangen sama appa?" Tanya Heechul. Yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun dan juga langsung memeluk appa Cinanya itu.

"Appa Cina, Kyunie mau pulang sekarang ne! Jeball"*puppy eyes*

"Ne, appa ke ruang administrasi bersama umma dulu ne. Setelah itu kita pulang." Ucap Hanggeng dengan sayang yang diangguki Kyuhyun.

...

Setelah Heechul dan Hanggeng pergi. Tinggal lah 4 orang di sana. Kyuhyun, Changmin, Jaejoong, Yunho.

"Wahhh, ada Sugar umma dan Pervert appa. Wahh,, aku rindu kalian. Sugar umma dan Pervert appa kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Kyuyun.

"Oh ne, bogoshippo" jawab yunjae serentak.

Mereka ber 3 hanya bisa bingung menatap Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil dan sangat manja.

"Ummaaaaaaaaaaa,, hiks hiks.. Ummaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tangis Kyuhyun histeris.

"Wae chagi?" Jawab Heechul sambil memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kamar Kyunnie tidak berwarna pink? Kenapa tidak ada boneka? Kenapa tidak ada meja nakas yang lengkap dengan alat make up dan-...dan kenapa tidak ada foto Changmin, umma? Hiks hikss.."

"Uljima ne Chagi, nanti kamar Kyunie di dekorasi warna pink dan umma akan menyuruh Sungmin eonnie membantu mendekorasi ne. Dan untuk meja nakas entar kita ke mall, belanja alat make up ne! Dan untuk boneka-boneka entar umma suruh Sugar umma untuk membantumu menata kamar dengan boneka-boneka yang kamu inginkan. Dan untuk foto si Tiang, nanti uuma suruh appa meminta foto Changmin dan dipajang dikamar Kyunie, ne!" Jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

Heechul sangat kaget dengan perubahan Kyuhyun, memang dia sudah dikasih tahu Changmin akan dampak dari kecelakaan itu. Kyuhyun yang dulu sangat tak memperhatikan penampilan kini berbalik dan menjadi jelmaan Jaejoong saeng yang imut,manis seperti anak remaja yang tidak tau umur.

**...*Next Day**...,**

Kyuhyun sering ke rumah Changmin untuk menemui Jaejoong. Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong. Meminta bantuan untuk selalu tampil cantik dan cutie. Kyuhyun suka keluar masuk salon dengan Jaejoong. Dia tidak dengan ummanya karena sekarang ummanya di Cina, dan ummanya adalah wanita carier. Dan sementara ia tinggal di rumah sendiri dengan di temani namjachingunya. Kyuhyun sangat protective dengan Changmin. Dan menurut Changmin , sekarang Kyuhyun adalah hasil dari foto copy sifat Ummanya yang -err- seperti itulah.

Changmin selalu tidur di kamar Kyuhyun yang bernuansa girly itu dengan sang ratu girlynya tentunya. PSPnya pun ia kasih sampul bernuansa pink and girly. Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun berubah total.

Tak lupa dengan Karam? Yeoja itu sekarang sangat aneh memandang Kyuhyun. Yang menurutnya berubah 100% dan selalu memanggilnya . Tapi, siapa yang tak tau Karam. Yeoja paling PD dan selalu ingin menjadi nomer satu.

Suatu saat ia ingin menelphone Changmin, dan ia sangat kecewa ternyata yang mengangkat Kyuhyun. Tapi, Karam adalah Yeoja Serigala. Yeoja yang sangat licik.

Dengan berpura-pura.

"Changmin oppa, kenapa tak pernah membalas pesanku? Apa kau sudah tak sayang padaku gara-gara yeoja kucing itu? Oppa, tak lupa dengan janji kita malam ini kan?" Cerocos Karam.

"..." tak ada respon

"Oppa, tunggu aku nanti malam yah. Saranghae".

Kyuhyun meletakkan kasar Handphone Changmin di meja nakasnya. Karena Changmin masih mandi jadi ia yang mengangkat telphonenya. 'Dasar yeoja serigala' umpat Kyuhyun. Tunggu balasanku kau Serigala berbulu Domba.

Lain dengan Kyuhyun, Karam malah tertawa puas. Ia yakin Kyuhyun shock dan menangis.

**At Night**

"Minnie, mau kemana? Kok tidak ajak Kyunie?" Tanya Kyuhyun manja

"Aku ada acara penting ne chagi, cupp!"

Jawab Changmin dengan mencium bibir Kyuhyun dannpergi.

...

"Karam,!" Seru Changmin.

"Aku minta maaf, gara-gara aku Kyuhyun jadi seperti itu. Aku menyesali kebodohanku. Mohon maafkanlah aku" mohon Karam dengan bersujud di kaki Changmin.

Changmin menyuruhnya berdiri. Dan Karam langsung memeluknya mesra. Changmin dan Karam tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari tadi.

Orang tersebut membawa gelas berisi jus pesanannya tadi dibalik tangan kirinya dan mendekat ke arah Changmin dan Karam. Orang tersebut menarik atau bisa dibilang menjambak rambut Karam, yang membuat Karam berhadapan dengan orang tersebut. Langsung saja..

**BYYUURRR...**

"Rasakan kau Yeoja Serigala!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dan katakan Kyu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Oh, jadi kau membelanya. Membela yeoja SERIGALA ne?"

"Kyuu.." ucap Changmin

"Dasar kau Bitch, serigala!" Kata Kyuhyun

Sebelum Kyuhyun mau menjambak rambut Karam lagi, Changmin telah mendahului mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun.

"Lepas..Lepas...Lepaskan aku Pabbo!"

Setelah berhasil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Changmin di pun pergi dengan wajah memanas menahan air mata.

"Kyuu, berhenti!" Kejar Changmin.

"Tinggalkan aku! Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu. Aku membencimu Jung Changmin."

"Kyuu.."

"Pergi, pabbo. Hikss hiks.."

"Kyu,..." panggil Changmin lagi.

"Taxi..."

"Mianhae, mian.. Kyu" Changmin menggedor-nggesor pintu taxi yang di tumpangi Kyuhyun, dan taxi itupun melaju kencang meninggalkan Changmin yang bersimpuh di aspal dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Nb: Maaf jika alurnya membelit dan EYD nya belepotan. Ini Real FF saya. Don't copy it!

Gomawo udah review : **Raina94|FiWonKyu0201|Changminie|Frosyita**

Note : Tidak usah bingung chingu, bacanya pelan-pelan saja. Maaf, kalau membingungkan ne.


End file.
